british_paradise_islandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Age-based structure of comprehensive schools in The British Paradise Islands
from The Essential Paradise, doc. 4,00 British Paradise Islands Territorial Ministry of Education The UNESCO standards as applied to Paradise schools The British Paradise Islands’ Territorial Ministry of Education follow the pre-1997 United Nations Educational, Scientific, and Cultural Organisation’s established comprehensive-school format as in has been used in Britain and elsewhere. Two school terms take place within a 10-month school year. Term A begins immediately following the VE Day holiday (Monday closest to 2 September) and closes, with exams in secondary forms, in the last full week of January. Term B begins before the first full week of February and closes, with exams in secondary forms, in the week following the Queen's Birthday holiday (Monday closest to 6 June). The student shall complete both A and B terms before being eligible for formal (as in 'based upon form') promotion (to the subsequent form). Any student, according to age and ability, may begin with either A or B term. Promotion shall be regarded as being from term to term, not from form to form, until academic requirements of both terms have been met; thus a student beginning elementary Form 1 at the January-June term shall complete the form with the September-January term. Form assignment by age Age-based structure of MOE schools is given as follows: Primary * Form 0 - age 4-5 * Form 1 - age 5-6 US * Form 2 - age 6-7 Elementary * Form 1 - age 7-8 * Form 2 - age 8-9 * Form 3 - age 9-10 * Form 4 - age 10-11. By-class administration of E-level ('11+') exams Secondary * Form 1 - age 11-12 * Form 2 - age 12-13 * Form 3 - age 13-14 * Form 4 - age 14-15 * Form 5 - age 15-16. First eligibility for O/A-level (‘16+’) exams College * Form 6 - age 16-17. First eligibility for UK/Commonwealth university bursary exams * Form 6+ - age 17-18 Age-based requirements The student shall have attained the appropriate starting age within eight weeks of the start of term. Under normal conditions, students shall begin the elementary Form 1 no later than age 7 years 36 weeks and shall not withdraw from school before attaining age 15 years 2 weeks or before completing the academic requirements of Form 5. Exceptions to the formal requirements shall be made only in specific cases, in consideration of extraordinary circumstances, and with the wholehearted agreement of presiding MOE authorities. Standardised examinations E-level exams The E-level ('elementary') examinations are administered free, in class, to each student who has completed the academic requirements of elementary Form 4 or attained the age of 11 years, 36 weeks, whichever occurs first. These tests are used as a benchmark and diagnostic device and are not used as definitive grounds for formal (as in 'based upon form') promotion to secondary school. O-level exams The O-level (‘overall’; '16-plus') examinations are administered free upon application to the student who has completed the academic requirements of Form 5 or attained the age of 16 years, 36 weeks, whichever occurs first. In cases of extraordinary academic merit and with counsellors’ approval they may be administered earlier. Comprehensive schools schedule testing sessions during the last full week of each school term. Upon satisfactory completion of the O-level examinations, the student has the option of leaving school with a general school certificate (GSC) or continuing secondary education towards university. A-level exams The A-level (‘advanced’) examinations are given in those subjects specified by the student’s intended university and may be administered free upon application to the student who has satisfied the O-level examinations or has completed the academic requirements of Form 6+. Upon satisfactory completion of the A-level examinations, the student has the option of leaving school with an advanced school certificate (GSCA) or continuing to university. Bursary exams University bursary examinations may be administered free by the secondary school to students upon application, in addition to or in lieu of the A-level examinations. As each university’s requirements differ, these incidents are usually prescribed by the resident secondary-school and university advising staff. * * * = Doc. 4,00. b. 2012.0622; from orig. doc of 1995.0824. =